


A Question

by claroso



Series: The Clara Amell Story [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claroso/pseuds/claroso
Summary: Zevran has an important question for his Warden.Based on in-game dialogue.





	A Question

Sitting in front of her tent, Clara enjoyed the warm sunlight as she sorted her herbs. The Brecilian Forest was a treasure trove of healing plants and, knowing her traveling companions, she needed to stock up while she could.

Zevran was sitting next to her, sharpening his knives. He did so every day after supper and she usually found herself next to him, working on some minor task. She’d probably never admit it, but she liked the routine. And since they’d started sharing a tent, she liked it even more. The surety of having a warm body in her bedroll, of his pack always next to hers, of the familiar japes and stories they’d tell each other. It was…well, she didn’t really know. She couldn’t say why she found it pleasing, except that she did.

She glanced at her lover. He was holding his sharpening stone above his knife. Frowning, he stared at his knife, though his eyes were far away.

"Zev?“ She asked. He started and looked at her. "What’s wrong?”

"Nothing is wrong, my Warden.“ He smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

"Yes there is, you’re making a face." 

"This is just my face.” He laughed. “It’s the same one I’ve always had.”

"And it’s a handsome one, at that. But it’s still frowning.“ 

He put down the knife and stone, sighing. "I’ve a question, if I may.” He said without looking at her, his shoulders tense.

“Go ahead.”

“Well, here is the thing. I swore an oath to serve you, yes? And I understand the quest you’re on and this is all very fine and well, but…” He paused and swallowed. "My question pertains to what you intend to do with me once this business is over with. As a point of curiosity.“

Clara tilted her head. ” ‘Do with you’? What do you mean?“

"One simply assumes that, once your Grey Warden business is finished, you would have no need of an assassin to follow you about. Am I wrong?" 

"Oh.” Her heart sank. “I don’t want to be your jailer, Zevran. If you want to leave, you can.”

He nodded and smiled slightly. “Well, it is good to know my options. It is best that I stay for now, considering my standing with the Crows. But let’s assume I didn’t want to leave, when the time came. What then?”

"Why wouldn’t you go, if you had the chance?“ She asked, confused.

"How should I know? I cannot see the future.” He shrugged and glanced quickly at her. “What if I grew to like it here? With you?”

Heat bloomed in her chest. She reached out and placed her hand tentatively on top of his. “I’d like that. And…I’d miss you, if you left." 

The tension melted from Zevran’s body and he grinned. Clara couldn’t help but smile back. She leaned in and captured his lips with hers. She felt his hand cup her cheek, gentle and warm. 

She pulled back. "Besides,” she said. “I can think of a few uses for a handsome elf.”

He laughed. “And I can think of several more.”

She drew him in for another kiss and didn’t let him go until Morrigan started loudly complaining. Then she laughed, pushed him into their tent, and kissed him some more. 


End file.
